up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharam Q
(2006-present) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (Sharam Q) TNX ( ) J.P ROOM ( , Taisei) UP-FRONT CREATE (Makoto) |associated = |current = Tsunku Makoto Taisei |formermen = Shuu }}Sharam Q (シャ乱Q), also romanized as Sharan Q, is a Japanese rock band composed of lead singer , on guitar, Makoto on drums, and Taisei on keyboards. Members Current Members * - Vocals, Acoustic Guitar, Lyricist, Composer * - Leader, Guitar, Bass, Composer *Makoto - Drums, Lyricist *Taisei - Keyboards, Composer Former Members *Shuu - Bass, Composer Biography 1988-1992: Formation The band was first formed in December 1988 with five students from Kindai University, , , Makoto, Taisei, and Shuu, all of whom were previously in other bands from Osaka. In 1991, they placed second in BS Young Battle, an amateur band contest hosted by NHK, with their original song "Ramen Daisuki Koike-san no Uta." In July 1992, Sharam Q had their major debut with "18kagetsu." They had some trouble choosing which entertainment company they wanted to sign to, but eventually chose UP-FRONT AGENCY because it was where KAN was signed. 1994-1996: Breakthrough The band was not an instant hit, and their sales continued to stagnate after their debut. Their slump reached the point where their fourth single "Joukyou Monogatari" would have been their last if it did not sell well. Fortunately, the single broke the top 50 of the charts due to promotion through the radio, allowing the song to become a hit. When their sixth single "Single Bed" was released in 1994, it got a lot of attention and managed to break into the top 10 of Oricon's charts. The title track served as the ending theme of the DNA2 ~Dokoka de Nakushita Aitsu no Aitsu~ anime series, and Tsunku's appearance in MBC Young Town also allowed for the song to gain extra promotion. After the release of their seventh single in 1995, "Single Bed" regained attention and became their first long seller, and their first release to sell over a million copies. The single appeared within the top 100 of Oricon's charts a total of 54 times. In 1995, Sharam Q released their seventh single "Zurui Onna," which also broke into the top 10. It is not only Sharam Q's biggest hit, but also the 84th best-selling single in Japan of all-time, managing to sell about 1.45 million copies. Following the success of "Zurui Onna," their ninth single "My Babe Kimi ga Nemuru Made" and their fifth studio album "Shoubushi (Gambler)" also managed to sell over a million copies. In 1996, Sharam Q released their tenth single "Iiwake". The title track was used as the theme song for the drama Age 35. Both "Iiwake" and their compilation album "Single Best 10 ★Omaketsuki★" also became million seller hits. Later that year, their eleventh single "Namida no Kage" and their sixth studio album "GOLDEN Q" became their first releases to top the Oricon charts. In May, the band held their first live at Nippon Budokan. 1997-2000: Morning Musume In 1997, the members Shuu, Hatake, and Taisei formed the unit Super!? Tensions (スーパー!?テンションズ) to record the soundtrack for Sharam Q's film, "Sharam Q no Enka no Hanamichi." That same year, the band held an audition on the evening show to find a new female vocalist. While the audition eventually yielded winner , the competition would be the impetus for the formation of . Runners-up , , , , and took up Tsunku's offer after the competition to form a group he would personally produce if they could sell 50,000 copies of their debut independent single in five days. The mission was accomplished in four. In 1998, bassist Shuu withdrew from Sharam Q. Around this time, the other members of the band became focused on solo activities, and Sharam Q became inactive after their 10th anniversary live and the release of their 1999 single "Kimi wa Majutsushi?". After the 2000 release of "Shin Ramen Daisuki Koike-san no Uta," the band went on an official indefinite hiatus. During this period, Tsunku focused on establishing Morning Musume's career and the formation of . Makoto would frequently act as an emcee during Hello! Project concerts. Aside from all four members' involvement with Hello! Project, they also had various other solo projects. During their hiatus, Hatake would also form the band "HOUND DOG" with various other artists, and Taisei and Makoto also forming the band "east cloud" with Onishi Sachiko. 2006-2007: Comeback In 2005, label-mate Horiuchi Takao encouraged Tsunku to consider restart Sharam Q's activities. In December, Tsunku announced his intention to restart Sharam Q's activities in Fall 2006. On April 2, 2006, the members of Sharam Q attended a dolphin show at maxell AQUA PARK SHINAGAWA, and they officially announced the resumption of the band's activities, as well as a change in Taisei's name, which had been "Taise" up until that point. The band briefly became active again, appearing as a band on a television broadcast that same month, and holding their first live in six years in October. They officially released the single "Aruiteru" on November 29, their first single in six years. Tsunku originally wrote and composed the song for Morning Musume, who debuted their version of the song two weeks before Sharam Q's rendition. Aside from a performance of "Zurui Onna" at the 49th Japan Record Awards in December 2007, Sharam Q quietly resumed inactivity after a dinner show in December 2006. During the end of 2006 and early 2007, Hakate, Makoto, and Taisei would frequently appear on the short music show Uta Doki! to play their respective instruments in support of the guest vocalist. 2008-2013: 20th Anniversary In 2008, the band announced the release of their compilation album "Sharam Q Hatachi Best Album DVD Tsuki." That same year, the band held a six hour long 20th anniversary live at Nippon Budokan titled Sharam Q Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Live "Kansha! Hatachi no Sharam Q Minna de Oiwai da! Nihon Budokan Festival ~nagai yo~" In December 2009, all members of Sharam Q attended former Hello! Project soloist and Morning Musume member 's wedding. In 2011, in response to the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and tsunami, all members gathered together for the first time in a while as part of the earthquake relief group , and participated in the single released by the group, " ." In 2013, Sharam Q announced they would once again briefly restart activities in honor of their 25th anniversary with a live tour, a re-release of their sixth single "Single Bed," and a new compilation album "Sharam Q Best ~Shihanseiki Densetsu~." Afterwards, the band resumed indefinite hiatus once more. Band Name Origin When Sharam Q was first formed, it was composed of five members from three different bands in Osaka. The name "Sharam Q" then comes from the names of the three respective bands: "Sha" from Shuu and Makoto's band Shutters (シャッターズ), "Ram" from , Shuu, and Taisei's band RAM (乱), and "Q" from 's band QP (キューピー). The band was almost named "Sharam P" but the use of the letter "P" was too reminiscent of the name of female comedy duo "Okyanpii" (おきゃんぴー) so it was changed to "Q" instead."1番ソングSHOW" (in Japanese). 日本テレビ系列. Broadcast 2011-10-26. Discography Singles= #1992.07.22 18kagetsu (18ヶ月; 18 Months) #1993.02.24 Tottemo Merry-Go-Round (とってもメリーゴーランド; Really Merry-go-Round) #1993.05.08 Tomodachi wa Imasu ka (Single Version) (友達はいますか（シングル・ヴァージョン）; Do You Have Friends (Single Version)) #1994.01.21 Joukyou Monogatari (上・京・物・語; The Story of Going to Tokyo) #1994.07.27 Koi wo Suru Dake Muda Nante (恋をするだけ無駄なんて; It is a Waste to Only Fall in Love) #1994.10.21 Single Bed (シングル・ベッド) #1995.05.03 Zurui Onna (ズルい女; Cunning Woman) #1995.08.23 Sora wo Mina yo (空を見なよ; Look at the Sky) #1995.10.21 My Babe Kimi ga Nemuru Made (My Babe 君が眠るまで; Until You Sleep, My Babe) #1996.04.24 Iiwake (いいわけ; Excuse) #1996.07.24 Namida no Kage (涙の影; The Shadow of Tears) #1996.11.14 NICE BOY! #1997.04.16 Sonna Mon Darou (そんなもんだろう; It's Like That) #1997.08.21 Power Song (パワーソング) #1998.02.18 Tokai no Melody (都会のメロディー; City Melody) #1998.05.13 Tameiki (ためいき; Sigh) #1998.10.07 Ai Just On My Love (愛 Just on my Love; Love Just on my Love) #1999.02.17 Kimi wa Majutsushi? (君は魔術士?; Are You a Magician?) #2000.03.23 Shin Ramen Daisuki Koike-san no Uta (新・ラーメン大好き小池さんの唄; The New Song of Ramen Loving Koike-san) #2006.11.29 Aruiteru (歩いてる; Walking) #2013.07.17 "Single Bed" (「シングルベッド」) |-|Albums= ;Studio Albums #1992.09.23 Sakuretsu! Henachoko Punch (炸裂！へなちょこパンチ; Explosion! Novice Punch) #1993.03.24 Urekko e no Michi, Joutai Naka (売れっ子への道　渋滞中; The Road to My Favorite Kid, Congested) #1994.02.23 Lost Time (ロス　タイム) #1994.11.02 Rettoukan (劣等感; Inferiority Complex) #1995.11.22 Shoubushi (Gambler) (勝負師（ギャンブラー）) #1996.12.18 GOLDEN Q #1998.03.25 Kodoku (孤独; Solitude) ;Compilation Albums #1996.06.29 Single Best 10 ★Omaketsuki★ (シングルベスト10★おまけつき★; Single Best 10★with More★) #1999.03.25 Best Album Omaketsuki '96-'99 (ベストアルバム　おまけつき’９６～’９９; Best Album with More '96-'99) #2001.04.04 BEST OF HISTORY #2008.12.03 Sharam Q Hatachi Best Album DVD Tsuki (シャ乱Qハタチのベスト・アルバムDVDつき; Sharam Q 20th Best Album with DVD) #2010.12.22 GOLDEN☆BEST Sharam Q (GOLDEN☆BEST シャ乱Q) #2013.08.21 Sharam Q Best ~Shihanseiki Densetsu~ (シャ乱Qベスト ～四半世紀伝説～; Sharam Q Best ~Quarter Century Legend~) ;Original Soundtrack *1997.08.27 Sharam Q no Enka no Hanamichi (シャ乱Ｑの演歌の花道; Sharam Q's Enka Flower Road)- Super!? Tensions |-|VHS / DVD= ;Music Video Compilations *1991.12.25 Tengu no Gunte (てんぐのぐんて) (indie release) *1993.12.01 Tengu ni Naru ni wa mada Hayai! (天狗になるにはまだ早い!) *1995.06.28 Tengu ni Naru ni wa mada Hayai!Vol.2 ~Jitsu wa Vol.1 mo aru no da!~ (天狗になるにはまだ早い!Vol.2 〜実はVol.1もあるのだ!〜) *1997.12.17 Tengu ni Naru ni wa mada Hayai!Vol.3 (天狗になるにはまだ早い! Vol.3) ;Concert DVD Releases *1996.05.30 Sharam Q Live Video VOL. 1 Shintenshoubu (シャ乱ＱライブビデオVOL.1真剣勝負) *2007.01.24 Sharam Q Live Tour 2006 Aki no Ran Zurui "Live Live Live" (シャ乱Qライブツアー2006秋の乱 ズルい「Live Live Live」) *2009.01.09 Yantan 30 Iwai Osaka Dome kansei Sharam Q Gaisen Concert (ヤンタン30 祝 大阪ドーム完成 シャ乱Q凱旋コンサート) (sold online) *2009.03.25 Sharam Q Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Live "Kansha! Hatachi no Sharam Q Minna de Oiwai da! Nihon Budokan Festival ~nagai yo~" (シャ乱Q結成20周年記念ライブ「感謝！ハタチのシャ乱Q　みんなでお祝いだ！日本武道館フェスティバル〜長いよ〜」) (sold online) References External Links *Official Website Category:Up-Front Agency Category:1992 Units Category:Sharam Q